This invention relates to fish-bait tanks which are adapted to receive high oxygen water and discharge low oxygen water, on a continuing flow basis, during the period of time such tanks are used as fish-bait reservoirs so as to provide the tanks with a continuous source of oxygenated water.
Heretofore, high oxygen water was generally introduced into a fish-bait tank through an entrance port usually disposed near the bottom of the tank and low oxygen water was withdrawn through a discharge port located near the top of the tank. In this type of tank, the fish-bait tend to bunch or congregate in the vicinity of the entrance port, since they are drawn to this location by the presence of high oxygen water. It would, of course, be desirable and advantageous to provide a fish-bait tank wherein high oxygen water is introduced into the tank at vertically spaced levels so as to obtain more uniform introduction and distribution of such water and thereby enhance and promote vertical apportionment of the bait in the tank. In addition to vertically disposed water ingress means, it would also be advantageous to provide the fish-bait tank with vertically disposed water egress means and level control means which cooperate with the water egress means to permit selective control of the water level in the tank.